Nickel500
"Some people these days when will they learn?" -Nickel500's quote Nickel500 AKA Devil was the powerful leader of the robbery crew, he is extremely clever and is a courageous leader, many robbers looked up to him. He has had a tragic past, but his crew were always there for him whenever he needs backup, and they make sure the enemies are feel threatened. He was the greatest robber in all of CP. About me Nickel500 was a leader of the robbery crew but he has a large story.It started in the war when Nickel500 and Bradyd5 became friends in the army.Some time later Nickel500 always trained very hard to get ready for a war to start.When the war happen it revealed that Bradyd5 not only betrayed Nickel500 but killed his mom and dad.With 2 brothers saws this they were in tears and escaped,Many years later they were poor and have no money so Nickel's brother trained him to be a robber and robbed money and they became rich but Nickel500 still wanted revene.In 2012 he became a cop at EPF.He saw Bradyd5 abusing a pookie.Nickel500 stops him and the pookie was saved but Nickel500 wanted to trick him more.So he became a robber in 2013 when he and Bradyd5 worked together but this time it was his plan.So Nickel and Bradyd5 fight and Nickel500 won the first fight.In 2013 Nickel500 alone as a robber wanted help to get Bradyd5 so he found some friends to help out such as Daboss9001,Flunce1 and Alan1220.His crew members listens to what he say to figure out about Bradyd5.They actually know Bradyd5 and they get to him.Nickel500 and his friends robbed some stores in the Town,Plaza and mostly EPF.The crew have many enemies like Frosty41702,Hailey Ana,and more.They try to arrest Nickel500 but they got his back.Nickel500 still wants revenge for what Bradyd5 did..Some people betray him to stop Nickel500 from hurting Bradyd5 but Nickel500 knows one thing.Nickel500 told EPF that Bradyd5 is Frosty41702's dad and he actually taught her how to rob things.EPF was angry about this but some don't believe him.But Nickel500 says that now no mercy at all to his enemies.In 2014 and 2015 they saw new enemies and made a wanted list to eliminate them so not only Club Penguin would be safe but their lives would be as well. Crew In Nickel500's crew they used to rob money and be rich but now in 2014 and 2015 they are now looking out for their enemies to destroy them.Nickel500's crew has a chat on this Wiki incase their's lag on Club Penguin.Nickel500 mentioned to Flunce1 that now that his brother and his family died he has a family of robbers now (His crew) and Flunce1 knows how he feels about Bradyd5's betrayal and his family's death and they will not stop until it's all over. However, it was decided by Flunce1 that Bradyd5 No longer was a threat so they moved on and forgot about Brady.In 2015 Nickel500's Crew became Batman903's AVF since Batman903 demoted him,Blocked him from CP Robber Wikia and his crew members are against him. Trivia * Nickel500's Brother died on his birthday and Nickel500's present to him which was spending the time with him on Club Penguin. * Nickel Used to be a leader of a powerful crew * Nickel500 is a no-nonsense robber and hates drama because people in his crew should know that he still wanted revenge on Bradyd5. * Nickel500 has no weakness * It revealed that Nickel500's family had a good time with him with the quote Nickel500 said was"We trained together,ate together,have laughs together." * It also revealed that Nickel500 is the last member of his family to survive * Nickel500 has a backup account called Nickel600 incase he gets banned on Club Penguin * Nickel500's favorite ice creams are Vanilla,Chocolate,Cookie Dough,& Reese's Quotes * "Some people these days when will they learn?" * "When I was young I was in the army with my dad and my brother while my mom watched us prepare for war.We trained together,ate together,have laughs together.In the war we had to protect our country.A friend of mine was in the army with me we were good friends until something very horrible happen.I armed myself with a assault rifle and a body armor and went out determined to save not our lives but our families too.Bradyd5 betrayed me and his crew shot most of our men but Bradyd5 shot my parents.Me and my brother were depressed about this.We had a last look on my parents and walked away with tears.Many years later my brother taught me how to be a robber and I was good at it.We robbed many people and made cash.Now we were rich and able to buy anything we wanted."-Army Story * "Robbers for life"-Robbers motto * "My brother's birthday was on Club Penguin I wanted to give him the best birthday ever.So we went to take some pictures at many places.The Plaza,Town,Cove and more.My brother got shot by Bradyd5 here's what I did.I took off my mask.And put it on the tombstone.In the Boiler Room I was very angry I punched the wall and sat on the floor crying.I was the last survivor in this family and I wanted no mercy on Bradyd5 so I assembled my crew told them what happened and agreed on taking out Bradyd5.I'm sorry baby brother and remember this at heaven Brothers for life."-Nickel500's Brother's death